That Barlow hot tub experience
by lessbitchingmorestitching
Summary: A sexy Carla and Peter one shot set after Maria and Sally leave Carla alone in the hot tub for the day.


Peter rushes into the Rovers, panting as he tries to regain his breath,

"Johnny have you seen Carla? I've been looking for her everywhere but I can't find her, I'm getting really worried"

"She's over at Sally's in their hot-tub last time I heard from her"

"Sally's? You sure? What on earth is she doing over there? I thought they didn't get along"

"Yeah, look!" Johnny holds his phone up showing Peter a text he received from Carla earlier that day saying that she'll be late to family dinner tonight as she's relaxing peacefully in Sally's hot-tub away from all the troubles in her life at the moment.

Peter thanks Johnny for his help and makes his way over to Sally's house, knocking on her door,

"Hiya Peter, what can I do for you" Sally asks opening the door,

"Um, is Carla here?"

"Yeah she is, make your way through to the garden. Me and Maria are off out though if you don't mind so it'll just be you two here"

"No worries, we'll take care of the place, thanks Sally"

He makes his way into the garden and lays his eyes upon Carla sitting calmly in the hot-tub in a yellow bikini that he didn't even know that she owned with wet hair and a glass of champagne in her hand, smiling with her eyes closed, daydreaming away. He is mesmerised by her utter beauty and perfection, needing a minute to take in how gorgeous she is, he is truly blown away by her. The sight is one that will be imprinted on his mind forever, something he wishes everyone could see to show off how special she is but at the same time one he wishes to keep for himself and for his eyes only, he wants to alert her to his presence but at the same time she is looking so peaceful sitting there without a care in the world that he doesn't want to disturb her, he admires her perfect figure as she opens her eyes and lays them upon him, he quickly looks away from her pretending that he wasn't just taken aback by her perfection.

"Oh hiya love, I didn't expect you to be here" She says to him with a smile on her face, making it very obvious she is happy about his surprise appearance.

"Yeah, I was worried about you because I couldn't find you, Johnny told me you were here so I thought I'd pop in and show my face"

"Check on me and keep tabs on me more like"

"No it's not like that at all Carla"

"I'm only messing with you, hey why don't you come and get in here with me?"

"I don't have my swimwear with me"

"Oh well, I heard Sally telling you they're going out, there's nobody here, maybe you don't need any swimwear" she winks at him and he gets the hint. He takes his leather jacket off along with his plain white top and dark blue jeans, exposing the bulge in his boxers, Carla looks at his sexy face and then lowers her eyes down to his crotch, noticing his bulge,

"Sorry about that" Peter refers to the bulge, "I just can't help finding you so attractive"

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'd be the same about you if women could get bulges"

Carla admires Peter's tattoo's as she has done many times before, there is just something about them that she finds so attractive along with his muscled arms,

"You gonna come and join me then or what?"

Peter slips out of his boxers feeling exposed in Sally's garden, but the danger of the situation just turns him on even more, he loves living life on the edge, not knowing if he's going to get caught. He steps into the hot tub and sits down next to Carla, giving her a smile and putting his arm around her,

"So, how are you sweetheart. Honestly, none of that lying so I don't worry about you"

"I've been doing okay, I've been busy working between the Bistro and Roy's which has kept my mind occupied a lot of the time and now this hot tub is relaxing me, I'm feeling much more like myself than I was before which is good, things are finally going somewhat back to normal"

"And you're sure you're not taking on too much?"

"Peter, I can look after myself you know!"

"I know love, I just don't want you to feel overwhelmed that's all, I care about you"

"I know, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" She kisses him on the lips and he kisses her back, turning his body to face her and placing his hand on her perfectly formed tiny waist as they kiss again,

"I could get used to this" She continues, "we'll have to have a hot tub in our place when we get one"

"Have you thought much about the future?" Peter asks

"A little bit, the main thing I know is that no matter what I want you in it, I am never letting you go again, I need you around. I'd love a modern designer house with a bit of a garden for our future kids but as long as I have you around I'm not too fussed if we continue living with Roy for the rest of our lives"

"I am never making another mistake again I promise" he seals the promise with another kiss, "kids, eh?"

"If you still want them of course"

"Of course I do Carla, I want a little human that's half mine and half yours more than anything, especially since we lost our little girl, I'll never forgive myself for that"

Carla's face suddenly drops.

"Peter... Let's not talk about that right now, yeah? We're sat here at lunch time living the dream in a hot tub" Carla changes the subject quickly, not wanting to bring up the painful memories of her little girl that are still as raw as the day it happened,

"Yeah, you're right, sorry. Let's just live in the moment"

Carla moves her feet around in the hot tub, playing footsie with Peter who is still facing her, he cups her chin with his hand and brings her face closer to his where they both lean in for a passionate kiss, he reaches behind her back, unhooking her bikini top from behind with one hand and places it on the ground below the hot tub revealing her perky perfect breasts that he's always loved to see, her nipples were slightly hard in the water,

"Peter what are we doing?"

"I think it's quite clear what we're doing" he replies seductively

"This isn't right, it's Sally's hot tub, she'd kill us, maybe we should go home, somewhere a bit more private?"

"The risk of being caught is what makes it all the more fun"

Carla loosens up a bit, "you're right, god I always hate it when you're right"

Peter chuckles at her saying this

She lifted up slightly as the water raised and he slowly slid her bikini bottoms off, throwing them onto the ground alongside his clothes and her bikini top, she turns the jets on for extra pleasure as they apply pressure directly onto her clit, making her moan a little.

"Now that should be my job" Peter was throbbing at the sight of watching her being pleasured, almost jealous over the fact the jets were doing it instead of him, he leans closer and whispers into her ear, "you see, I've been having a bit of a problem down below recently and I was wondering if you could help me out a little," the sensation of him whispering turned her on even more,

"What type of problem?"

"Well you see, ever since I've got here my cock has been swollen and I'm not sure what to do about it"

"Ah, you see, I'm not a doctor, but I think I know exactly what to do about this problem" Carla takes grab of his cock under the water and begins moving her hand up and down his erect shaft, slowly squeezing it as she moves, Peter laid his head back and gave out a little moan,

"This looks a bit too big for this cure, but don't worry I have other ideas as well"

Carla climbed on top of him, sitting on his lap and directly on top of his penis, keeping it a prisoner inside of her knowing full well that this is one of his favourite positions, the hot and steamy water acting like a natural lube as she slides up and down on his cock, her boobs bounce up and down with her which was a sight that left Peter unable to contain his excitement, he placed his hands around her back grabbing onto her and lightly digging his nails in leaving tiny marks when he was getting close to moaning, trying not to alert the neighbours as to what they were up to in the publicity of Sally's garden, as Carla was making her way up and down him, tensing her vagina whilst doing so to make it feel even tighter for him, he was caressing her clit which led to her grabbing his hair and tugging at it to stop herself from moaning, Peter takes control and grabs her thin waist controlling her up and down movements, varying in speed and power to make it even more pleasurable for the both of them, Carla lifted herself up a bit and he grabbed her sexy ass from below the water, he only wished he could see her naked body that the water was covering but as it was something he had seen plenty of times before he had a pretty good imagination of it. The water dripping off of her boobs, face and hair was making her look even more attractive, her pussy was getting larger to take his ever growing erection inside of her,

"Oh fuck, you feel so good, so tight" he lets out in a high pitched voice, trying to control his arousal, the feeling of his cock inside of her overwhelmed her but she wanted more,

"I want all of you inside of me, I want to feel all of you, fuck me harder," Peter thrusts into her as hard as he can, fulfilling all of her and she winced in arousal as he hit her cervix, getting faster and faster as the time goes by and the sexual tension builds up between them, he starts kissing her neck and playing with her hair to turn her on even more, Peter loved the feeling of her around his cock, knowing that she is all his and only his, as he begins to thrust even faster he places his hands on her boobs and starts playing with them, grabbing them when he feels the need to moan and playing with her already hard nipples, he lets out an intense moan and grabs onto her tits tightly as he cums inside of her, making her feel all warm inside and causing her to orgasm as well.

"Well, I must say,you are a good doctor, the problem seems to have gone away" Peter realises,

Even though they have both already came, Carla is still sitting on top of Peter with his massive still erect cock securely inside of her like her vagina is a cover for it, protection for it and they are both still kissing passionately getting ready for round two when they hear the door to the garden open,

"Mrs Connor, what the hell are you doing in my hot tub" Sally screams out distraught by what she has just seen, but Carla and Peter have little care care that they've just been caught, a tiny part of them even wanted to get caught, they had their fun and made Sally embarrassed

"Nothing just kissing, but you might want to change the water in this hot tub just in case" Carla replies as Peter smirks. The look on Sally's face is priceless.

* * *

**For those of you asking for an update to my fic the storm, the update is coming tomorrow it's all written, edited and ready to go I just didn't want to bombard you all by posting this and another chapter of the storm on the same day and I really wanted to get this out as it's a continuation of a recent scene in an episode. There also might be an update coming to six minutes however I'm undecided as of yet as it was supposed to be a one shot but there are more ideas I have surrounding it so we'll see how it goes with the writing. I know I've been writing a lot of smut recently so I might try and write a fic that doesn't involve smut so let me know if you'd be interested in that or if you're happy with the smut, however there's only so much smut I can write before it gets repetitive, the storm though will always remain a fic with a lot of smut in but it will also have a story to it so you can skip the smut if you're not into that sort of thing. Sorry this author's note is long I'll stop rambling now**

**Thank you all for reading my fics and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it x**


End file.
